


Sunshine Makes Me High

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-08
Updated: 2004-06-08
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin gets injured and Brian takes care of him.





	Sunshine Makes Me High

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Notes: JenR wanted H/C for her birthday.

* * *

I was running down the hospital corridor again. I hated this place.   
Only one good thing ever happened to me here - Gus. The phone   
call had pulled me out of the hot ass I'd been fucking. 

I'd cut way back on tricking, Justin being more than enough to   
satisfy me most of the time. Truth is the only reason I was still   
tricking was the fear of letting him know he'd become the center of   
my universe. 

My parents had done a good job of making me feel unlovable. He   
was still so young and he'd already left me once. I couldn't quite   
trust. I knew he loved me, I just didn't know the depths. 

I reached the emergency room and asked for him. 

"Justin Taylor was brought in here, where is he?" 

"Are you family?" 

"I'm his partner." 

"I'm sorry only immediate family..." 

"Look, bitch, I have power of attorney, now where the fuck is he?" 

A doctor turned to look at me and I recognized him from the night   
of the prom. He nodded to me and came around the desk. 

"He's down at the end. I'm waiting for his x-rays to see how badly   
his leg is broken. I feel sure the other one is only sprained. He's   
been asking for you." 

I entered the small room. Justin was lying on a table; he was as   
white as he sheet under him. His eyes were closed and I could see   
the strain on his face that spoke to me of his pain. I moved quickly   
to his side and touched his shoulder lightly. 

He turned toward me and I got a look at the purple splotch that   
surrounded his eye. It was swollen almost shut. It brought back   
that other night so clearly, my throat closed with my anger and   
pain. He reached for me; I slipped one arm under him and hugged   
him. 

"What the fuck happened?" 

"We got jumped. There were too many of them, we couldn't fight   
them off." 

"Where the fuck are the others? Are they hurt as badly as you are?" 

"I was out for a while. I came to in the ambulance so I don't know   
what happened to them." 

"They left you, that's what you mean." 

"I guess. I'm not sure." 

"I'll kick that Cody's ass." 

"Brian, I'm responsible for the things I do." He closed his still   
functioning eye and groaned. 

I looked at him lying there. My boy toy, the man I love, in pain   
again. He was right, blaming Cody wasn't the answer. It's so hard,   
watching him do things I think will get him hurt... have gotten him   
hurt. 

I lowered him to the table, reaching out I ran my hand over his   
head. I was surprised when he cut off all his hair, but he looks   
damn hot that way. I've begun to suspect that I'd find him hot no   
matter how he looked. 

As I run my hand over his buzz cut, he turns into the touch. I lose   
myself in my memories. If I'm honest with myself, I've loved him   
since the first time I saw him, leaning against a lamppost, looking   
like a rent boy. 

The doctor enters the room and I turn to get the bad news. 

"It's broken in two places, but they're clean breaks. We'll put a cast   
on him and you can take him home." 

"What about his face?" 

"No breakage of his cheek or jaw. The swelling should go down by   
tomorrow. I'll give you a prescription for pain killers." 

"Did he tell you about his allergies?" 

"They were listed in his file. I'll be back in a few minutes to put on   
the cast." 

He left us alone. I continued to rub his head, until he slipped into   
sleep. He slept through the casting of his leg. I almost hated to   
wake him, but I knew he'd sleep better in our bed. I ran my hand   
over his head once more. 

"Sunshine, wake up, time to go home." 

He moaned, the eye that could open did. "Hurts, Brian." 

"I know. We'll pick up your prescription. You'll feel better once   
you're in your own bed." 

****** 

My own bed, he said. Guess he figured Daphne would look after   
me. I'd certainly need someone to do that for a few days. With one   
leg broken and the other badly sprained, I'd need help just to take a   
piss. 

He went to get the car as the orderly got me in a wheelchair for the   
trip to the door. I wasn't sure how he'd get me in the 'vette, but   
considering some of the places he'd managed to fuck me, I thought   
he'd figure it out. 

We reached the driveway as Brian pulled up. He jumped out and   
came around opening the door and putting the seat as far back as it   
could go. I was startled when he came over and lifted me from the   
chair. It's not like he doesn't pick me up, but I'm not usually   
wearing a heavy cast and bandages. 

He got me in the car with my feet resting on the dash. I couldn't   
believe it. My cast might scrape his precious car and he didn't seem   
to care. I was even more surprised when he drove to the loft   
instead of taking me to Daphne's. 

Once more, he lifted me easily and carried me inside. I relaxed as   
much as possible once he placed me on the bed. He left the room   
and came back in a minute with a bag filled with ice. 

"Use this on your eye. I'm going out and get your medication. Do   
you want juice or anything else while I'm out?" 

"Lemon bars." 

He grinned down at me. "I'll have to tell Deb and she'll probably   
want to come check up on you." 

"Tell her to wait until tomorrow." 

"Try to sleep while I'm gone." 

He bent down, kissed me and rubbed his hand over my head. He   
seems to love the feel of my head now that my hair is so short. But   
then he played with it when it was longer as well. Brian is a very   
tactile man and I love that about our relationship. 

I pressed the towel-covered ice bag to my swollen eye. I heard the   
door close. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. He'd been worried about   
me; he'd made that clear. One of the best things about Brian is he   
tells you the truth, then leaves it up to you to do something with it. 

Not everyone copes well with his directness. I even have trouble   
with it some times. Shifting I moaned as pain shot from my   
sprained ankle, a reminder that I should have listened to him this   
time. 

Where could I find a happy medium? My life for the last few years   
had been one of ups and downs, the highs making up for the lows   
most of the time. Brian didn't say the words but his actions   
screamed them. I had hope for our future together. 

But there were still many things I didn't expect from him, caring   
for me while I was ill or hurt definitely was not expected. So, I   
wondered why I was at his place instead of with Daphne. 

I must have dozed because I woke to the feel of his hand rubbing   
over my head again. He was looking at me with sad eyes. Most   
people can't read him. It took that whole thing with Ethan to make   
me understand that I can, even when I thought I was wrong about   
what I saw there. 

"Deb told me I better take good care of you. She sent enough   
lemon bars to give you a diabetic coma or cardiac arrest from the   
fat content. Want one to line your stomach before you take the pain   
killer?" 

"Please, and some milk." 

He kissed my forehead, then rose to go into the kitchen. He came   
back with a tray that was loaded down. Putting the tray on the   
floor, he lifted me to shove the pillows behind me. 

I sipped the milk and munched on a lemon bar. He took the bag   
back to the kitchen. I heard the rustle of the drugstore bag. He   
came back with that bottle and a bottle of water. I finished the   
lemon bar and took the pill. He watched until I drank most of the   
water. 

Taking all the dishes into the kitchen, he locked up and came back.   
Once he was naked, he helped me get comfortable and put a pillow   
under my legs. Sitting beside me, he grinned. 

"I think I can offer you something that will help you feel better   
until the pill kicks in." 

"Yeah, what?" 

He bent to pull my cock into his mouth. As he worked his magic, I   
did indeed forget my pain. Hell, when he sucks me I forget   
everything except the pleasure he gives me. I moaned as I shot in   
his mouth. He rose and grinned at me. 

"Feeling better, Sunshine?" 

"Yeah." 

That was about all I had the air to say. I felt a moment of guilt at   
being unable to do much for him. He crawled up to lie next to me,   
one arm working under my neck the other wrapped around my   
waist. He was asleep before I was. The pain pill soon brought me   
the sleep I needed. 

I woke the next morning to the smell of bacon cooking. I needed to   
piss, badly. 

"Brian!" 

His footsteps came hurriedly toward me. "Need to piss, right?" 

Before I could answer, he was lifting me to carry me to the   
bathroom. He sat me on the toilet, waiting until I finished. Picking   
me up again, he carried me out. He'd set up the table so that my   
legs could be supported. 

Once he had me settled, he went back to the kitchen. He brought   
me back milk and juice. Just as he put my breakfast on the table,   
there was a banging at the door. 

"Hey, you guys, it's me, I brought breakfast." 

Brian grinned at me and went to open the door. "Deb, I made him   
breakfast." 

"You... you cooked?" she sounded shocked. I guess she thought I   
was the only one who could cook. 

"You didn't think I'd let the boy starve, did you?" 

"You don't seem to think you need to eat." She stopped when she   
spotted me, "Holy shit, they did a number on you, Sunshine." She   
touched my cheek gently. 

"He's going to be okay, Deb." 

"Why don't you come stay with me until you're better, Sunshine?" 

I looked over at Brian thinking he'd prefer that, but he spoke up.   
"I'm going to look after him, Deb. That's what partners are for." 

"But you guys haven't even been living together." 

"That doesn't mean I'm going to shove him off on you or anyone   
else when he needs me." 

Deb looked as shocked as I felt. 

****** 

Deb looked at me as if I'd grown another head. Justin just looked   
surprised. Of course, he didn't really know about the nights I   
watched him after a nightmare. Or the nights I'd lain awake feeling   
the guilt for what Chris Hobbs did to him. 

I let Deb bustle around and fuss over him until I could tell he was   
getting tired. Giving him his meds, I carried him back to bed.   
When I came back, she smiled at me. 

"I'm going to get out of here. I can tell you're looking out for him." 

I walked with her to the door, where she turned and kissed my   
cheek. "I'm really glad he found you, Brian. He's the best think that   
ever happened to you." 

"I know." 

"You should let him know once in a while." She left it at that and I   
watched as she made her way down the stairs. 

I cleaned the kitchen, made some phone calls, did some work. It   
was afternoon when he called out to me again. Once more, I took   
him to the bathroom and then fed him lunch. Afterward, he wanted   
to watch TV. I held him against me as we watched a movie. He   
whimpered softly as I jacked him off. 

That was the way our life went for several days. Once his sprained   
ankle healed, I started leaving him for a few hours to work from   
the office. As he got good with the crutches, I left for longer   
periods of time. 

He wasn't up for our usual type of fucking but I didn't care. That   
may sound strange coming from Kinney the stud, but he's more   
than an ass to fuck. Someday I may be able to say that to him. 

I had a major presentation to make the day the cast came off, so   
Daphne took him to the appointment. I rushed home that evening   
to find him cooking. I smiled, as I smelled the jambalaya. He   
looked over at me with that smile I love so much. 

"I'm making you dinner tonight." 

"What if I have plans?" 

"Then you can have it tomorrow." 

I moved quickly to him and pulled him into my arms. "I do have   
plans, they involve fucking you silly." 

"I like those plans. I'll just turn this off and finish it up later." 

I kissed him then turned to head to the bedroom. By the time I was   
in the shower, he followed me into the room. I wanted to fuck him   
in the shower but held off, afraid of putting strain on his newly   
healed leg. 

He laughed as I carried him once more to the bed. Once I had him   
spread out on my bed, I started at the top. I love kissing him, I love   
touching him, I just plain love him. Why is it so fucking hard to   
just say that to him? 

He moaned and writhed under me. His skin flushed as I worked on   
him. After kissing him for several minutes, I moved down to his   
nipples. He stopped wearing the ring, sometimes I miss it, but his   
bare nipples taste and feel good on my tongue. 

When I knew he was headed toward being over sensitized, I moved   
on. His belly button received my attention for several minutes. His   
fingers tangled in my hair as he tried to push me toward his cock. 

Finally, I moved there, deep throating him and bringing him off. I   
crawled back up to kiss him as he gasped for air. Giving him very   
little time to recuperate, I flipped him over and started on his ass. 

I still remember the noises he made the first time I rimmed him. He   
has a whole repertoire of sounds, each one excites me. When I had   
him relaxed and wet, I rose to my knees. 

One hard push and I was inside him. He groaned as I pulled him to   
his knees. Leaning over his back, I entwined my fingers with his as   
I rode him. He whimpered and pushed back against me. I nuzzled   
at his throat. 

Thrusting hard, then holding inside for a few seconds before   
pulling back and pounding into him again, over and over until I felt   
my balls pulling up. I pulled him up straight so that I could reach   
his dick easier. Stroking hard, I pulled him over the top with me. 

I started to pull out but his hand gripped my ass. "Stay." 

I kissed his throat, before following him down onto the bed. He   
liked to fall asleep with me still inside him. Until him, I never did   
that with anyone. From the beginning, I did it with him. It's so   
good between us that neither of us wants to be separated when we   
finish. 

I rubbed my hand over his head as he drifted to sleep. After a little   
while, I rolled us to the side and allowed myself to follow him into   
sleep. 

The next morning I woke to the sound of his voice whispering into   
the phone. He got a little louder and I heard. "No, I can't meet you.   
Brian is still sleeping and I want to be here when he wakes up.   
Something special happened last night. None of your business,   
Daphne. I just need to be sure that he really meant to... I'll call   
you later." 

I stretched as I waited for him to come back to bed. I pretended to   
be asleep until he eased onto the bed. 

"You might as well have told her, she'll get it out of you   
eventually." 

"You were eavesdropping." 

"When you talk loud enough to be heard across the room it's not   
my fault I hear you." 

I rolled over on top of him and nuzzled his ear. 

"Brian, did you mean to..." 

"Come in your hot little ass?" 

"You never forget a condom, not even when you're loaded." 

"I didn't forget. Are you pissed?" I pulled back to see his face. 

"No." 

There was my sunshine in the smile on his face. His hand slipped   
behind my head to pull me down for a kiss. I wrapped both hands   
around his head, stroking that short soft hair as we kissed. 

This boy, who I tried so hard to run from, now owned me. He   
might not realize that yet, but someday he would. I pulled back   
from the kiss and he smiled at me once more. 

"Do it again." 

So I did. Again and again. For the rest of our lives.


End file.
